Man of My Dreams
by Izabelly Rose
Summary: As a young child Serena was abused by her alchohlic mother, but then she was given a chance to start over. Her secure life is rattled by the arrival of Darien Shields. All her friends are falling, hard and fast, but will she realize so is she?


Title: Man of My Dreams  
Disclaimer:: I RULE THE WORLD!!! but..umm..not Sailormoon...  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Alternate Universe  
Author: Izzabelly Rose  
  
Hey! I hope you enjoy this story and if you don't I  
wanna hear y! I'd appreciate it and love any comments,   
critiques, or flames you have! I want to thank Lady Storm,   
Meara, Sailor Draco, Kazeno-san, Kirei,and Moonbaby for pre-  
reading my story especially Kazeno-san for editing! *Huggles*   
  
@-`-- |(*Man of My Dreams*)| --'-@  
  
Chapter 1  
~Memories from the Past~  
  
~*~Serena's POV~*~  
"Serena...Serena...I need you, my love," whispered a   
voice from the void, "I need you to come closer...I need to   
feel you near me." A light appeared within the endless   
darkness; I couldn't turn away from the bright light for fear   
it would be gone.  
  
"Where are you? Who are you? Answer me! ANSWER ME!" I   
cried, suddenly, a quick flash of light over took me and her   
my crashed into a bottomless pit of despair.  
  
I awoke from her bed with a start; this was the third   
time this week I had a dream like this. I wiped away the   
trickle of sweat that graced my brow. It was never quite the   
same, but always leaving me with the same unfulfilled   
feelings. I was always watching the girl blonde hair done in   
a similar style to mine. Something was missing; something   
apart of me isn't there. But what?   
  
***Flashback***  
"You, are good for nothing. I don't know why I put up   
with such a pathetic daughter," stated the woman with flaxen   
hair tangled up in a mess with old lipstick smeared across   
her lip. She waddled across the living room drunkenly, and  
considering that she had approximately 3 bottles of rum,   
waddling was a good thing.  
  
"Mom, get cleaned up please? Uncle Aaron and Aunt Mary   
will be here any moment; I don't want them to see you like   
this. Please Mom, PLEASE?" I started to sob. "I don't want to   
be taken away from you again, don't you remember what   
happened last time?"  
  
  
"Don't 'Mom' me! I know that you've been sneaking out   
*hiccup* and running off with boys. You little slut."   
Then...then she hit me with the empty rum bottle. I stared at   
her in shock. 'I don't like boys' was the domiating thought,   
as if that would take back the harsh words or the violent action. I   
knew there would be a bruise. I ran into the bathroom hoping the water   
could take away the pain. Then I heard a car pull up outside. I rushed  
back to my mother's side. I was hoping to sheild her from the upcomming  
onslaught I knew awaited.   
  
A man and a woman stood outside the door, taking out   
the keys opened the it. The pair walking into the house   
expecting a short visit with the woman and her daughter. They   
jumped back shocked at the chaos surrounding them. After the initial   
jolt, the woman walked over to her sister and whispered into her ear   
disgustedly,  
  
"This is the last time you will hurt Sere; Aaron and I   
are taking her away from you forever. You won't find her and   
you can't hurt her anymore."  
  
She picked me up and took me away from my mother, my   
beautiful mother. I cried and cried, but they wouldn't let me   
down. I don't want to leave her, I'm the only one she has   
left. They can't do this. Mommy was fine after she stopped   
drinking. A solitary tear escaped from my eyes as I thought   
of Mommy before my father had left.   
  
"Sere, honey, I'm sorry to be doing this but we have to   
take you away. She's hurting you and herself and she needs   
help. Please understand that we're doing this for you. You'll   
never have to see your mother again. Ever." It seemed those   
words echoed in my mind a million times, never registering   
until we arrived at the first of many houses.  
  
"This is your new home Sere!"  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
I sat up, knowing that I couldn't sleep for the rest of   
the night. Glancing at the clock, I found it was 4:53am; no   
time for sleep anyway. I picked up my World History notes for   
the test today and started to review them as I brushed my   
teeth.   
  
Thursday, January 14, 2000  
  
*Yawn* I pulled into the parking lot of Memorial High   
School and looked around hurriedly for a decent parking   
space. Seeing as there were none, I parked on the edge of the   
grass field in front of the school. I always feel nervous   
once I get to school, like everyone will forget me or look at   
me like a weirdo because I'm alone. I glanced over the crowds   
of students gathering around the commons, hoping to catch one   
of my friends. Two years ago I had the chance to be normal. I   
moved in with my grandparents after they relocated under a   
different name so my mother wouldn't find me. I was brand new   
to this little town they like to call Houston. I expected   
horses and cowboy boots but found there weren't many in plain   
sight as I had dreamed of. What I found was much better then I had   
dreamed of, I found it in the gracefully aging neighborhood of   
Memorial. On that first fateful day 4 girls came rushing over  
to me and pounding me with questions. That was when I first felt this   
was the place I would hate to leave.   
  
"SERENA!!!" 'Uh-o' was the only thought running through   
my mind at that moment. Hmm...wait...only three girls here.   
They travel in packs, eep! *GLOMP*   
  
"Hi Mina, how's the air back there?" I asked, slightly   
overpeppy.  
"Why it's really stuffy actually...you didn't do what I   
just thought you did...did you Serena?" she asked in   
trepidation.  
"Well, I don't know, what did you think I do?" I said   
sweetly. Expecting a response, as this was our normal morning   
greeting, she stopped speaking. When Mina stops speaking, it's   
either nuclear warfare or a guy, and I'm guessing that the   
Russians aren't in the shape to bomb us right now.   
  
"Oh, MY GOD! He is SO hott! With a double 't' baby! We   
HAVE to be the first to meet him before Beryl gets her hands   
on a perfectly good one!" Mina said while pushing us in the   
direction of the new guy. 'Here we go again!' I thought. My   
very own special group of hormone driven girls, including me,   
weren't very reluctant as we saw Mina's target. 'Wow, could he   
be the guy in my dream?' I pondered silently.   
  
"HI" The group uttered curiously in sync which in fact   
thoroughly creeped out the handsome guy standing in the   
center of the semi-circle.   
  
"We are the unofficial Welcome Wagon for Memorial High!   
We just wanted to welcome you and see if you needed a   
girlfriend--I mean a guide." sputtered Mina followed by many   
fluttering eyelashes. I could never be like Mina and say that   
umm... subtle...hint in front of a guy, but he took the bait   
and started to speak with Mina as if they had been old   
friends. I strained to hear bits of the conversation.  
  
"Oh hi, I'm so glad someone came to talk to me. I was  
afraid this other creepy looking girl with red hair was   
looking at me! My name's Andrew Chase Mina hooked arms with the  
poor unsuspecting guy and dragged him off to a tour of our fair school.   
"Who's that girl that was standing..." was the last   
words I heard from umm...Andrew, yes that was his name.   
  
I walked off to my locker hoping that I could collect my  
thoughts there, but there was something in the way.   
"Not you, please. I can't deal with you today. Can we   
reschedule? Please?" I asked in vain, knowing some cynical   
answer was soon to follow.   
" Aww...honey, I thought you liked me!" With a hurt   
look in his eye. The mass of testosterone with black hair and   
striking blue eyes was definitely not worth it. I'm too tired   
today and I don't feel like it. I shoved his tall frame aside   
and hoped he wouldn't get any ideas. I got my Physics book   
and walked to my classroom which was no more than 40 feet   
away.   
"Seiya go buy a life, or better yet, a personality."   
I proclaimed to him with my back turned.   
  
I feel so out of it today, I don't know what's my   
problem. Luckily I have a seat in the back or else Ms.   
Saunders would already be bugging me about paying attention   
to class. Heh, like I need to pay attention to pass. That   
dream keeps playing over and over in my head and I don't know   
where its coming from or why I'm having it, hopefully, it   
will all come to me soon. Out of nowhere zapping me back down   
to Earth Ms. Saunders rang the gong, yes gong, to get out   
attention.   
"Well I'm glad to see some of you have snapped out of   
your daydreams" why did it seem like she was staring at me   
when she said that? "Sir will you please enter the   
classroom?"   
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-@ @-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Author's Afterthought  
Anyone think that the 2 guys were Darien?? Huh, huh? No? Oops...  
I want to take a poll, who thinks the new, new guy should be Darien?  
Who thinks he should be brand new?+? I'm waiting for your answers!  
Eep! I hope you know what glomping is. If you don't here's   
my definition of it!  
Glomp- the act of pouncing upon a person's back at a high   
speed, rate or enough to make the person go over a 90Ý angle.   
Eg.- Revolutionary Girl Utena/Wakaba/Onion Princess.  
I hope ya'll like it and I'll take any flames, comments,   
critques and stuff like that @ my email!!  
  
aznbobcatgurlie130@msn.com  
  
E-mails = Happy Bella = More/Less Story!   
  
*Kissies* Everyone have fun! The men in the white jackets   
said I have to go away now! Ja ne! 


End file.
